Akatsuki horror: agony inflicted
by Narxiban
Summary: Hidan is the sickest motherfucker we know, right? Well he's out to prove it again.


It seemed like the weirdest thing in the world. Hidan Miratoshi was very fond of blood. And he was into drugs. Whenever he got done with one of his little games, he arrived at his friends house to whatever he was smoking or inhaling, injecting, etc. Hidan liked to hang at psychopathic wards. Once he walked into a ward, this feeling surged through him like a volt of electricity. Whenever he cut into the skin of one of his victims, he got a rush. Almost like one of the rushes that he got off of his heroin. But his killing rushes gave him more of a rush. So, here we are, observing Hidan, making his way to the ward.

Walking along a path that he knew, he didn't know if anyone else knew his shortcut, but whatever. This path was a particularly dark path. Just like Hidan liked. The back walls of the buildings that he passed by were mold and grime covered. There were strange noises emanating from strange places. Scraping a twig he picked up, and it making an eerie noise, he walked onward. Whistling his favorite creepy tune, he arrived at the entrance of the Darkwood Psychiatric Hospital.

Walking towards the room that always held the craziest of all patients, his creepy little song increased in volume. His hands touched the doorknob and then turned. A new girl sat near the window, her hands in her lap. Her eyes were deep and emotionless, staring past the glass pane. Smirking, Hidan made his way toward her.

"Hello and welcome to Hidan, bitch."

She silently turned toward him. Hidan was to shocked to believe his amethyst eyes. The girl staring back at him was actually the only person in the world that was more psycho than Hidan. And that was his mother.

"I thought you died in that fire?" Hidan asked in astonishment.

"No, I escaped. And I know you started it, Hidan, dear."

Hearing his mother say his name again sent a chill down his spine. Yes, it seemed that Hidan Miratoshi was actually uncomfortable. His mother stood up and looked her equally amethyst eyes on his.

"Sit the fuck down!"

"I'm fine, I needed to stand up for a while," was his mothers reply.

"I'll be going to another room now," Hidan said abruptly.

"No, that won't be necessary."

Giving her a puzzled look, he reached for the door handle. A wrinkled and burned hand wrapped around his arm, forcing him to release the handle and face his mother. Only then did Hidan notice the sick, masochistic look that his mother held. It was enough to rival his psychotic attitude, if even to overcome it. His mother, May, twisted his hand until a sickening crack had echoed through the room.

'Hmmph, gonna mess with _me _are you?' Hidan though. Somehow the thought echoed through his cranium. He pulled his broken hand out of his mothers grasp. Pulling out the weapon he held in his back pocket, he had hidden it from sight of course, he placed it behind his back, ready to strike. You see, Hidan had taken Taekwondo and Jiu-Jitsu as a child. He didn't necessarily go to a school for it, he found someone that agreed to train him. He took if purely for killing purposes. He liked the forms that both types of martial arts held. After years of vigorous training, he finally became masters of the forms of karate. He thought, in the present situation, that he might have to use some of his moves on his mother if she wasn't careful enough not to strike his anger switch. Although she probably would, Hidan had a very short fuse.

"I know what you came here for, I'm not stupid. And your not doing that to me," May stated, breaking the silence between the two.

"Your sadly mistaken, _mother._"

"Oh am I?"

May pulled an unexpected punch on him, making blood erupt from his mouth.

"Now _this_ is going to be fun!" Hidan was now _very_ excited.

Swinging his right arm, the arm brandishing the weapon, he sliced through May's arm. Blood spewed from the wounded appendage, making Hidan grunt in approval. Using her other arm she managed to punch him again in the gut. Hidan, only enjoying the pain, grabbed her arm and snapped with one violent twitch of his own arm. Thus, hearing his mothers bloodcurdling scream, Hidan laughed in approval. Ruining the moment, footsteps were heard coming towards the room May and he occupied. Laughing like a maniac, he picked up his mother and broke through the window.

Hidan was now running through the midday heat. His mother should be happy she could see the beautiful day one last time. Slung upon his shoulder, she tried to scream one last time. Hidan was now at the edge of getting annoyed. He took the same weapon that sliced her arm open, and gently ran it along her leg before stabbing violently into the jiggling flesh. May screamed once more.

"I'm gonna finish you off motherfucker!"

With the view of his warehouse set just a couple of yards ahead of him, Hidan increased his speed. The warehouse had been abandoned before Hidan found it. Now, it holds all of his torture devices. May would soon be figuring that out. Right foot first, Hidan kicked the weather rotted door of the building open. Slamming his mother on his stolen operating table, he went for the necessary tools for the job. He grabbed every sharp knife, hell he even found a pizza cutter useful.

Without wasting time, he cut into the skin of his mother. She squirmed under his applied pressure. Next, he found that if he took the pizza cutter to one of her exposed bones, he could eventually snap it completely. May screamed in agony.

This chain of events went on for the next number of hours.

The next day, the mayor of the town that the ward was in received a dead woman on his porch with the words "fuck you" written in the side of her torso.

**Now I know it may seem like I slacked off at the end, but I tried my best. This is my first official fanfiction. **

**REVIEWS GET COOKIES!**


End file.
